Just saving the universe book 2 The Start of A New Life
by The Overload
Summary: Omega's Backstory was a back story The war with Erebus is over, OR IS IT! Join me as I travel through the app- Stop talking. Seriously Omega don't talk in the Summary you will ruin the story. What Summary? Never mind I am going to post the first chapter before I get ****** (has to be K rated) by fans. R and R
1. The Multiverse Going Down In Darkness

Read the Disclaimers in the first book of the series. I don't own The Percy Jackson series.

Omega's (Percy) POV

Dead! Everyone in the mythological world and our dimensions are dead. Every pantheon Greek, Egyptian, Roman, and Norse (etc) no longer exist, most of my monster forms were killed.

The only ones I have are my king Hellhound, king Wolf (not Werewolf), king Nemean lion (figures outs there is an entire species), all elemental Heralds, Kronos, all 3 hundred-handed-ones, all 3 elder Cyclopes, the essences of Perses, and my Last Restore (all of my forms combined). Also confession I revered love Artemis, and I lost the feeling of love after Bob, Damasen, nick, little gracie, Sofia, and my mother died.

Not even the normal people are alive. I am the only one alive, I am the torchbearer of my civilization.

Omega's POV

We were having our normal routine. When suddenly we were sucked in by a portal. We were now in a black void floating around aimlessly until a voice come out.

 _ **The fight with Erebus is not over.**_

But how I saw him explode myself!

 _ **What did you exactly see?**_

He exploded out words then, a portal opened up for a millisecond then closed.

 _ **Exactly he died yes, but he sent out seeds of darkness through that portal, that will manifest into people's mind, and heart like he did with Gaea and Tartarus.**_

But all the dimensions blow up where did the seeds go?

 **The seeds went into the Multiverse. Now you wouldn't know what the difference between the universe, a dimension, and the Multiverse is.** _ **I will tell you the difference. A universe is an apple, the individual dimension (of a universe) is a seed of the apple, the Multiverse is the apple tree. What Erebus did was he put dark seeds out into the Multiverse so that the same fate of your Universe will happen to other universes. That was Erebus's plan, he "died" on purpose just so he can do this stunt. Will you help me erase the dark seeds from the Multiverse.**_

"I will help you.," I said while thinking of my app - universe and dimensions but, I had to ask him this, "But, who are you, where did you come from, and how do know all of this?" to which he replied with,

 _ **You can call me "Overlord" while talking to me, but addressing me, call me "The Overlord" (A.N username(can't believe that name was available)). I came from beyond the fourth wall (A.N get it?), and I got this knowledge with my imagination (A.N what all FanFictions have) So will you help me?**_

I thought about it, I decided yes because 1, I needed to do something. 2, I don't want anyone to feel what I felt, and 3, I don't want Erebus to succeed what he wanted.

So from that "The Overlord" took me to a place that looks like a training facility.

A.N - Sorry it took so long to complete, and the next chapter will be longer.


	2. New Wepons

Do not own Ubisoft, Killzone 3, Marvel, DC, or How To Train Your Dragon

Normal = Shadow

 _ **Bold+Italic = Overlord**_

Shadow's POV

 _ **You will need a new identity. How bout Skull Crusher?**_

No.

 _ **Delta Frost?**_

No.

 _ **Soul Reaper?**_

No.

 _ **I got it. How bout Shadow Hunter?**_

Yes! That name is perfect.

 _ **Shadow you will need new gear and weapons, so I will give you these. First, hand me all of your current weapons and armor.**_

I recently gave Overlord my weapons which consisted of Riptide, my canon balls (actual canon balls), my two Death ore daggers, my Death ore bladed tonfas, my Talwar give to me by Pontus (primordial of the sea), and Hydro (primordial of water), my Spear Moonfire, and my hunters silver one-handed Norse battle axe and the armor necklace.

He told me to wait for more than 2 hours.

*Time skip*

He came back to me within two seconds, then I realized it actually been 2 hours (Kronos in mind). I have to ask him later. He handed me Riptide, it felt more powerful.

 _ **I have updated your sword by putting every metal in it so is indestructible, and it has the property of incinerating one's mind, soul, and body if someone unworthy gets struck by it. Also to prevent Riptide from destroying one's existence, Riptide will inform you via telepathy if someone is worthy. I gave Riptide a new form called Μαύρη τρύπα.**_

Black Hole.

 _ **Correct. It is called Blackhole because few get near a black hole, most gets ejected before they get the blessing, but for the few that get the blessing, their fate is sealed. Black Hole is weaker than Riptide. If someone is truly worthy they will face against Riptide. Also, Μαύρη τρύπα will be your cap pen placed on a chest belt you will be getting.**_

Overlord handed me 2 things that looked arm guards, he told me to put them on each arm, they both looked identical, but one had a mini crossbow on in.

 _ **Overlord P.O.V**_

 _ **Flick both of your wrists like so and imagine blades coming out. Shadow did that. He was so excited. Now do the same motion but thick of the blade coming in the holster.**_

 _ **The one on your left arm is a modified Pivot blade (Pb). An ordinary Pb is only a blade that comes out and can be manually rotated 90° to create a back griped dagger, I used one of your Death ore daggers to make the blade. This Pb as all the original, but with a mini crossbow on top of it. To activate the crossbow, just clench your left fist and think of a crossbow opening. He did that the crossbow opened. Now clench your fist and think of the crossbow closing. You will have 6 different classes of arrows that you can use. 5 Ordinary arrows, 4 Fast arrows, 3 P-Poison arrows, 2 Rage arrows, 9 Remote Explosive arrows and 1 Explosive arrow.**_

 _ **The Fast arrows will travel at light speed because the tip is created out of lightning. Once the arrow hits it target, the target will get electrocuted in his or hers nervous system making the target arm and legs stunned until the electricity gets out of the target's body by a child of a deity that can control lightning, or if a metal rod is ground and put in the targets spinal cord.**_

 _ **The P in P-Posin stands for Paralyzing. The P-Poison arrow will paralyze its target Neck and down until the P-Posin is flushed out of the target's system. The Poison will naturally flush out of the target within 1 hour or a child of a deity will have to extract the poison out of the target's body.**_

 _ **The Rage arrow is a hallucinogen that will fool the target into thinking that everything is an enemy, friends, family, foes the environment nothing is safe. The hallucinogen is stronger than any of Scarecrows "medicines". The way to overcome the hallucinogen is to have a stronger sickey then Batmans or wait 12 hours.**_

 _ **The Remote Explosive arrows will make a loud bang, and will shoot a fire column 5 meters in the air before you say anything I am Canadian.**_

 _ **The explosive arrow, unlike the rest of the arrows the explosive arrow is affected by gravity. The explosive arrow will create a 3-meter hole in the ground and shoots out fibre.**_

 _ **The different arrows will be in different compartments on an equipment belt you will be getting.**_

 _ **Another modification to the Pivot blade is, there is a shadow symbol (the wizard 101 shadow symbol) on top of your hand, tap it. He did as he was told. A purple-black shield, with light blue spots, and with a shadow symbol in the centre then formed.**_

The Shield feels to light.

 _ **Looks can be deceiving, I then took a rapid fire missile launcher and fired 10 Hydro nukes (1 Hydro nukes have the same destructive power as the entire Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse pantheon combined) at him. He was standing there shocked.**_

 _ **The shields are mainly made out of F.W type Grunkle titanium which is, in fact, stronger than Celestial, Sistigian, Impearl, Tartarus, Chaciodic, and Void Titanium combined but way lighter. It also contains Vibranium, Carbonadium, Feminism, Inconel, Tungsten, Titanium, Steel, Iridium, Osmium, Meitnerium, Mercury, Hassium, Tantalum, Uranium, Neptunium, Curium, Technetium, Promethium, Francium, Radium, Actinium, Thorium, Protactinium, Curium, Berkelium, Californium, Einsteinium, Fermium, Mendelevium, Nobelium, Lawrencium, Rutherfordium, Dubnium, Seaborgium, Bohrium, Hassium, Meitnerium, Diamond, Obsidian, Bedrock, Quartzite, Zinc, Vanadium, Cobalt, Steel and Thallium. The shields diameter is 76cm.**_

 _ **The shield can be used both Offensively and Defensively. You can throw your shield to hit off of multiple targets, decapitate people, and ram it into people. The shield's name is "Η Πρόκτερ"**_

Procter.

 _ **The one on your right arm is, what I like to call a hidden arsenal. It houses a hidden blade, hook, grappling cord, dagger, shock gauntlet, and a food dispenser.**_

 _ **The hidden hook is a hook that comes out of your wrist, the hidden grappling cord will shoot out a grappling cord that impales into an object. The cord can take an axe strike from the combined might Kratos the primordial of power, and Hercules the god of strength. The hidden shock gauntlet will increase your punching power in your right arm. The food dispenser will dispense your mother's blue cookies.**_

 _ **For now, you will have to manually select the different weapons in your Pivot blade, and Hidden Arsenal. As you complete your training you wouldn't need to manually select the weapons, you will just have to think about it.**_

Shadow's P.O.V

I really like these weapons the Overlord gave me. It will take some practice to master the Pivot blade, and the Hidden Arsenal.

Overlord is now handing me 18 throwing knifes. 3 on my right shoulder, 3 on my left shoulder, 3 on the left side of my waist, 3 on the right side of my waist, 3 just above my left knee, and 3 just above my right knee.

Overlord P.O.V

 _ **After I gave Shadow throwing knifes I gave him an STA-2 Battle Pistol. The ammunition are marbles that turn into cannon balls mid-flight, the ammunition will be located in a compartment on your equipment belt. I gave him 3 marbles container. The pistol will be located on a gun holster on your equipment belt. Shadow.**_

Yea.

 _ **The crossbow arrows, throwing knifes, and Pistol ammunition will restock every 30 minutes. Also, the throwing knifes are almost impossible to remove.**_

 _ **I now give you your Talwar now named Τσουνάμι.**_

Tsunami.

 _ **Correct a Tsunami, "A wave that now can not stop." If you do a two-handed strike on someone with this sword and it makes contact, they will be flying back 10 meters, no matter who it is but, there's a downside. If the target dodges the attack, you will be vulnerable for 1 second but, that is where the shield comes in. Τσουνάμι will be a click pen that can be founded on your chest belt that you will be on your chest belt.**_

Shadow's P.O.V

 _ **I have changed your tonfas into, duel wielding scythe called Χώρο, and Χρόνος**_

Space and Time.

 _ **Correct. I know someone in your mind that like one of these weapons.**_

Overlord was right. Kronos did like these weapons, well Time at least. The blade of Time was a pure gold colour, the handle was also to the same gold. It looked awesome but, that did not mean Space was awesome too. The blade of Space was a purple black with tiny light purple-blue dots. Imagine looking at the 6931474-horsehead-nebula ( _ **A.N don't own, just referring**_ ) fit into a curved blade. The handle was dark purple-blue with tiny light crimson red dots on it.

 _ **Place them in X position right below your neck.**_

Overlord P.O.V

 _ **I have upgraded your spear into what I call a "Chain Spear Axe" because there is a chain attached to the spear head making it a rope dart which will impale a target and bring them closer. Then you use your shield to knock them out. The spear can also turn into your axe.**_

 _ **You will get new equipment after every mission**_

 _ **Now for your clothing...**_


End file.
